supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Father Time
Father Time, also known as The Beast and The Raging Storm, is a powerful primordial being. Father Time came into being sometime after God. God created the Archangels to fight a terrible war against his sister, the Darkness, which he helped lock away in the Mark of Cain. He isolated himself for over three millenniums, but returned prior to the Darkness' release. Physical Appearance Father Time's true visage has only been seen by few beings. The Darkness and God have seen Father Time, as they have existed alongside Father Time since nearly the beginning of time. His main human appearance is a young man with brown hair and brown eyes, usually dresses in a black suit with a long black trench coat. Personality Father Time is calm, intelligent, respectful and polite. He is ruthless, manipulative, laid-back and can be angry, but with a quick wit and black humor, he is disaffected and disassociated with the modern Earth, and quite apathetic. Despite this, he is caring and generally good-natured, sometimes willing to save others at any time. Powers and Abilities Father Time is one of the most powerful beings in the universe possessing incalculable supernatural power. All of the powers he has demonstrated on the show are listed below. *'Nigh-Omniscience' - Father Time possesses immaculate wisdom and understanding about the universe. He knew about the Impala, Sam and Dean being the true vessels of Lucifer and Michael. He also knew how to defeat the Darkness and that Chuck Shurley is God. *'Immortality' - Father Time, as being one of the first supernatural entities to exist, is immortal. Age, as well as any disease and weapon, are powerless against him. *'Nigh-Omnipotence' - Father Time's power level as near infinite and answered that, he is equal to God and the Darkness. Among the powers he showed were: :*'Supernatural Concealment' - The Beast can conceal his true form from other beings and creatures with supernatural perception. It has also been shown that God and the Darkness cannot find him. :*'Reality Warping' - Father Time is so great that reality shapes itself according to his will. :*'Super Strength' - Father Time has superhuman levels of physical strength capable of throwing adult humans across the room without effort. He is stronger than humans, ghosts, monsters, pagan deities, angels and demons. :*'Telekinesis' - Father Time can impart kinetic energy on matter with his mind. He is extremely proficient, being able to rip demons apart with this power. He can also easily overpower and restrain Crowley. :*'Timesight' - Father Time can see the whole of time, past, present and future, though what he foresee can be changed. :*'Time Manipulation' - Father Time can control time and disrupt the flow of it, causing objects that measured time to stop permanently, much like Reapers. :*'Teleportation' - Father Time can teleport to anywhere in the universe instantly. :*'Time Travel' - Father Time can travel anywhere through time, also being able to take others with him if he chooses to. :*'Pyrokinesis' - Father Time is able to create and manipulate fire. :*'Biokinesis' - Father Time can cause internal pain in others, and make them spit up blood, and slowly rip them apart from the inside. He even cause creatures to explode by snapping his fingers. :*'Electronic Manipulation' - Father Time can cause lights to flicker and electronic devices to go haywire, as well as switch on/off a TV by snapping his fingers as well as changing the channel. :*'Telepathy' - Father Time can read a human's mind. He can also gain complete access to their memories and thoughts. :*'Empathy' - Father Time can read and manipulate the emotions of humans. :*'Shapeshifting' - Father Time can change his shape into any person he wanted. He took on the human appearance of a young man with brown hair and brown eyes, usually dresses in a black suit with a long black trench coat, his true form, and a grey smoke form at will. He can also just alter the color of his eyes to glowing fiery red. :*'Mental Manipulation' - Father Time is able to manipulate a person's mind, being able to create, erase, restore, or alter memories or simply alter their perception of events altogether. He is also able to enter an angel's mind, as did with Castiel. It is presumed that he can enter any being's mind, including humans. :*'Flight' - In his smoke form, he can fly in the air. *'Skilled Fighter' - Father Time is a skilled unarmed fighter, capable of casually fighting Dean, Sam and Crowley all at once and easily defeating them. Weaknesses Even though Father Time is arguably the most powerful supernatural being to exist in the Universe, even Father Time has weaknesses of his own. *'The Darkness' - Amara overpowered God when he tried to use the Mark of Cain to re-imprison her, and then fatally wounded him. She also was able to defeat Father Time, but failed to kill him after he teleported away. *'God' - God is able to kill the Darkness and Father Time, though he needs help to weaken them first. *'Death' - Death has said he would be the one who would reap God at the end of time. Appearances Masquerading as Tim Grant Himself Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Higher Beings Category:Recurring Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Alive Category:Winchester Allies Category:Rulers